Various types of packages for clothing and related articles are known. In many cases, packages containing clothing have the shape of a box. In most cases, a box configuration is satisfactory in that the clothing and any related items can be folded appropriately so that when viewed through any transparent portions of the box, the items therein appear to be neatly folded and orderly packaged. However, such simple packaging becomes less advantageous when the items enclosed therein are desired to be displayed in ways where the shapes or contours of the items are sufficiently different so that an enclosing package having a simple box shape would be inordinately large and consequently likely to have a large internal unfilled volume. Accordingly, to position items in such an interior volume so that they are attractively displayed and remain in place becomes difficult.
The above notions are particularly pronounced with combinations of items such as, for example, a hat and a shirt, wherein it is desired that the hat be displayed in a manner similar to how it would be worn. That is, it would be desirable to provide a package that provided support for maintaining the contour of a hat and at the same time also provide an area for a shirt so that both are attractively displayed and remain in their desired display positions through various types of handling and shipping.